Secrets
by Russian8once1psych7
Summary: Series Finale of House-Allison has a secret but is unsure if she should say anything or what to do? Sum sucks Story is better: Multi Chapters:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- If you haven't scene the finale of HOUSE don't read**

**What if Allison Cameron had a secret?**

**Chapter 1**

Allison grabbed her coat and her bag from the chair, she looked once more at her computer screen the picture of Robert, Eric, House and herself. Just then her brother Alex came in with a baby stroller. Allison shut of her computer and ran up to her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She said picking up her 1 ½ year old son and gave him a kiss.

"Allison do you miss in there in New Jersey?" Alex asked she took her eyes of her son.

"At times yes" she said shifting her son from one side to another.

"Why not go back?" She looked at him shocked.

"Alex my life is here I can not just leave...I don't want to go back to a place where my former boss was because now he is dead." she said placing her son back in the stroller.

"Don't you think Robert has the right to know about his son Allie?" She glared at him.

"How many times are you going to bring this up, Robert is not Shawn's father." Allison said almost yelling she looked down at her son he just looked up and had a big smile on his face. Alex didn't say much. They walked out too her car.

"Allison I am sorry I just..."

"No Alex just stop...I don't want to talk about it anymore." Allison said getting her son in his car seat. He grabbed her arm, by now Allison had tears in her eyes.

"Do you know who Shawn's father is?"

"OMG Alex would you stop!" She said getting up into her car and sat down. "I don't want to talk about this now...just talk to me tomorrow!" she said and shut the door then drove away. By the time she got back to her apartment with Shawn it was 9 and she was exhausted.

She still had to make sure Shawn got to bed, it was later then most nights but she was really busy this week with everything. She changed Shawn into his PJs and set him in his crib he was fast asleep easily it had been a long week and she was so happy it was Friday night. She left his room and went to her own she layed down on her bed and just cried. The guy she once loved was gone, she wanted to sleep but she soon realized that wasn't going to happen. She sat up in her bed and looked at her phone 5 new text messages 4 from Alex. Ugh as much as she loved her brother she really didn't want to deal with him at the moment. She got up from her bed and grabbed her suit case and started putting her clothes in, then she ran out of her room down the hall to her sons room and packed a small bag for him. She really didn't want to wake him so she stayed awake for another 2 hours she knew he would be up by then. Around 1 am Shawn woke up crying, she picked up her son and cuddled with him on the couch. She was exhausted but she knew that if she didn't leave know she wouldn't ever leave. She put him in his carrier and locked it into the stroller, by the time everything was in the car and settled it was 1:45 she left a note on her door, then left town it was time for change.

**Should I add? I know it's short but I am sick and I just wanted to get this up!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey sorry for late update been kinda busy and sick anyways here you go**

**Chapter 2**

Around noon that day Allison parked her car in the parking lot of PPTH. She got out of the car and picked up Shaun then walked towards the doors of the hospital. She knew who she wanted to talk to just wasn't sure if he was there or not. She walked in the doors and walked up the stairs to his office. She knocked and then walked in. He stood up shocked to see her with Shaun.

"Allison!" Wilson said shocked as she placed Shauns carrier down he was fast asleep still. Wilson stood up and walked over her and looked down at Shaun then back up to Allison.

"This your son?"

"yes"

"He has to be..."

"1 1/2"

"He's cute"

"Wilson i need to talk to you about something" Wilson looked at her concerned they sat down on the chairs in his office.

"What's going on Allison?" She took her eyes off Shaun and looked at James and took a deep breathe.

"Shaun's father..." she wanted to say it but couldn't.

"Is Dr. Chase's?" Wilson questioned but Allison nodded no.

"House" She said finally letting it out. Wilson choked on his mint that was in his mouth and stared at Allison.

"Wait House?" Allison nodded letting a tear escape from her eyes.

"You never told him did you?"

"No i didn't and i couldn't after i left there was no way i was going to come back."

"But weren't you still married to Dr. Chase?"

"Yes...well kinda not really Chase signed the divorce papers and we had sex that night of the lock down... But" James got up and got Allison a glass of water knowing that she wanted some to calm her nerves.

"So when did you hook up with Greg?"

"The next week I didn't leave right away...we went out to dinner and a movie unlike him but he said he wanted to treat me for being newly divorced."

"So..." Wilson looked over at Shaun."You know he kinda does look like house?"

"He has his eyes too...I just wish i told him."

"Why didn't you"

"He was never the father type."

"I am sure he would have tried though."

"I guess I will never know."

"I guess..."

"Are you hiding something James?" Allison said looking directly at James.

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"House is still Alive..." He said Allison dropped her glass of water which woke up Shaun she immediately went up to her son to make sure he was okay.

**A/N- Sorry for leaving you there next chapter up soon.**

**Lauren :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She looked at Wilson shocked.

"What do you mean he's alive!"

"Well he text me during his own funeral." he said hoping that Allison would calm down.

"What!" She picked up Shaun and held him so he would stop crying. "Shh baby mommy is here" she said cradling her son back so he would calm down.

"He faked his death so he could still see me up until the cancer takes me" Wilson said unsure how to say it any other way.

"Where is he?" Allison asked Wilson.

"Um..."

"James where is HOUSE!" she said upset.

"For now at the apartment." She stood up and put her son who was still fully awake but not crying back into the carrier.

"Let's go then I really hate both of you!"

"Understandable but he's going to go to jail."

"Do you really think I care"

"Yes"

"Ugh!" The two of them left the hospital and drove back to the apartment.

"He's going to go too jail." Allison said

"Knowing House yes but he won't be in forever." James stated

"No just most of Shaun's life!"

"Well he would have been in jail anyways"

"Really James!"

They got to Wilson's apartment and he opened the door.

"House!" James yelled just then House walked into the room but stopped when he saw Allison.

"Cameron what are you doing here?" He said and walked towards the fridge.

"Greg Shut the hell up!"

"Fisty I like it!" House said Alison' placed down the baby carrier with her now sleeping son.

"Greg!" she shouted pissed more then ever.

"So your husband left you and you came here crying for help?"

"House..." Wilson said hoping House would stop.

"So your baby daddy did leave you?" House said jokingly.

"No he's just faked his death being an ass that he is." Allison said more then pissed. House looked at her confused.

"How old is the kid?"

"he's one and a half and his name is Shaun." House looked at her shocked then back at the baby.

"I will let you be" Wilson said and walked into his bedroom leaving them in the kitchen alone.

House looked at her and played with his cane he didn't know what too say and honestly neither did she.

"So wait a sec let me get this strait...After we hooked up I guess you could say you became pregnant and didn't tell me."

"Correct."

"Why not?" he asked looking over at Shaun who was peacefully sleeping.

"I knew you wouldn't have stayed."

"True but why did you do it alone."

"Well it's not like I had choices."

"Well you kinda did?" House kinda clued.

"I would never do that House!" She said upset.

"Well I didn't think so but you raised him yourself."

"Yes and I have had help from my brother at times but that's it."

"Well I am sorry but I don't think I can be a father."

"Why not?"

"I don't know anything about being a dad first off and I would probably screw the kid up."

"House can we sit down?" Allison asked. House nodded and they went too the couch and Allison brought Shaun with her. Who started to wake up again but soon fell asleep again.

"So what is his full name?" House asked curious.

"Shaun Gregory Cameron." She said a small smile crept on his face.

"Gregory?"

"Yes I thought that he might as well have his father's name even if he never meets him."

"I am sorry...You will only here that once from me" he said with a laugh.

"House your going to go to jail for faking your death."

"I know and I will probably miss him growing up."

"Yes you most likely will."

"Are you going to tell him about me at all."

"Yes I will tell him that your are a great man and will be back and maybe we can visit you."

"No I don't want him seeing me when I am in jail he doesn't deserve that." House said looking away. Allison shifted Shaun in a more comfortable position.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked a bit worried House looked back at her.

"Would it be okay?"

"Yes!" House held out his hands and she slowly placed them Shaun in them. That moment she noticed a smile on House's face. Shaun was still fast asleep.

"Can I have a minute with him?"

"Sure I need too use the bathroom anyways." Allison said and got up leaving her son with his father for the first time. Soon after Allison was out of the room House looked at his son.

"Hello Shaun I am your dad...Never thought I'd get too say that too anyone but I did something bad and I will be going away for a while, I know we haven't gotten to know each other but I am going to leave you a note too your mom that will explain everything too you. I probably won't be around till your 12th birthday or so but just know that I love you...I know I just found out about you 5 minutes ago but the minute I found out I fell in love... I also want to admit I still love your mommy and I always will you will understand later on why. Sorry I can't be the father you would want me too be and I know you don't understand any of this yet because you aren't even 2 yet but you will find this out soon." Just then Shaun's eyes opened. House looked at him he had his eyes that was for sure. It was like looking back at his own eyes, crystal blue. Shaun opened his mouth but then closed it not saying anything but smiling. House rough hands held the little child. Then Allison walked back into the room next too House.

"Here" he said and Allison took him.

"You okay Greg?" She asked concerned.

"Yea I think I should go turn my self in."

"No stay here one more night."

"Where will you stay?" House asked confused.

"I can stay here..." Just then James walked out of the room.

"As much as I love this family stuff I am going to go and stay with Foreman for the night and puke my guts out there thank you very much.

"Night Wilson!" House shouted as he left. House looked back at Allison.

"Are you sure you want too stay with someone like me?"

"Yes" She said and placed her son back in the carrier it was time for his bed time already she looked at the clock it was already 7 how did time go by that fast. Her and House sat on the couch. It was weird because it felt like they were complete stranger yet have known eachother for so many years already.

House looked back at her.

"Allison I don't want this too sound stupid but thank you"

"For what?"

"Letting me meet my son." he said she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome House!" he pulled her into a hug something he would never do and whispered into her ear. "I love you Allison Cameron." He said and she snuggled in closer too him.

Lauren)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Epilogue) 10 years later.

Shaun sat there with his father, House got out about 5 years ago from jail surprisingly he only had to be in there for about 5 years of Shaun's sat at a table in the cafeteria of PPTH. Shaun had House's blue eyes and also his brown hair, it was buzzed right now.

"Dad what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well we are getting your sister from the daycare meeting with your mom and then just heading home."

"Okay." Shaun said and went back to his homework.

"What are you working on Shaun?"

"Just Math..."

"Oh Math never fun." House said jokingly.

"Dad do you miss working here?"

"Sometimes but i am happy being with you and your sister."

"Really?"

"Yes Shaun really." Just then Allison walked over with 3 year old Hannah by her side. Hannah had blonde hair that was in braids she had House's bright blue eyes.

"Daddy!" Hannah said running over to her father. House picked her up and let her sit on his lap.

"Mom!" Shaun said.

"Hey buddy i was only working just a few hours did i miss something?"

"No"

"What happened to me getting Hannah?" House asked confused.

"Well Foreman let me off early and i want to go home soon i am really tired."

"Glad he let you off early, you need your rest."

"I still have 10 weeks left." Allison said

"Only 8 till you leave work though." House said.

The family of 4 almost 5 soon left the hospital. Shaun got to bed at 8 that night he wasn't really sleeping but he was in his room. Hannah fell asleep right away.

Allison sat in bed with House by her side. She looked at him.

"House are you happy?"

"Yes Allison, I know i am not the most wonderful person in the world and i am hard to deal with at times, But thank you for giving me this life. Letting me be in Shaun's life i am sorry i was away for 5 years but i am happy now thank you. I am so happy we have Hannah and i can't wait for this little one to get here" House said smiling.

"Your welcome." She said and kissed him. The two of them fell asleep that night with a smile on their face.

THE END

A/N- Alright so that was the end i wasn't sure how else to end this :

Lauren)


End file.
